Alice Ribbons
Alice Ribbons is one of the four international criminals and the secondary antagonist of Home Alone 3. She is the only female in the group and also the first female villain in the Home Alone franchise. Personality Alice is evil, scheming, and cold-hearted. She is the youngest of the four criminals and the only woman on the team. Nonetheless, she is vastly more intelligent, cunning, sadistic, and athletic than either Unger or Jernigan. She is also very haughty, thinking herself superior to her male cohorts and to Alex. Ultimately, this leads her to underestimate Alex and fall for his many traps, exposing herself to be no better than a bumbling idiot. Home Alone 3 Alice is first seen after her leader, Peter Beaupre receives the missile cloaking chip from the man they hired to steal it from Axus Defense Technologies. When she and Peter get into the car, they put the chip in a toy car so airport security cannot scan the chip. Then, Alice and her comrades leave for San Francisco Airport. At the airport, Alice has the toy car in a white bag and puts it through the airport scanner. However, while a person with a lot of jewelry is being dealt with, an old lady named Mrs. Hess takes the bag with the toy car by accident. Alice realizes this when she takes a similar bag and feels it, finding it to be a bag with sourdough bread in it. Alice searches through the Dallas, Miami, New York, and Denver airport lounges, but is unable to find the toy car. After Unger and Jernigan also fail to find the toy car, Peter decides that the car must be on a plane, the next boarding plane being to Chicago. The four get on the plane to Chicago. There, Alice waits for someone with a bag to reveal the car. Mrs. Hess, who is travelling on an airport buggy, places her bag down and takes off her robe, revealing the car. Alice calls out to Beaupre who calls out to Jernigan and Unger. The gang tries to follow Mrs. Hess through the airport. Alice discovers Mrs. Hess outside the entrance, going into a cab, but they are too late as she has already left. After Jernigan snaps a picture of the number on the cab, Alice and the rest of the villains go to the cab depot and wait for the cab to show up. After the cab eventually arrives, Unger and Jernigan interrogate the driver and find out that Ms. Hess, the woman he was driving, lived in North Devon Park, Washington Street in a, "old, Tudor-style place with Christmas lights, a reef at the end of the driveway and the driveway is the only one that hasn't been shoveled." They arrive and Alice checks the houses, saying that all of them are all almost like the cab driver described, after which, Peter decides that they should search them all. Alice gets her gang a house in the neighborhood after fooling a realtor with a disguise. For the next couple of days, the four search for the toy car. Alice is assigned a dog (despite her hating dogs) stolen from a neighbor. She mainly patrols the neighborhood along with Unger and Jernigan. All the while, the four are unaware that they are being watched by neighborhood kid, Alex Pruitt. After Alex calls the cops and they fail to catch them, Alice wonders what went wrong with the burglar alarm and figures that there could be a watcher in the neighborhood. The second time around, Alice is jogging with a fake baby in a stroller when she spots the cops and tells Peter (who is searching another house) to abort the mission. For the third attempt, Alex uses the toy car with a camera taped on the top to catch Peter in the act. It manages to go past the patrolling Alice and Unger. After Peter eventually finds the toy car, he summons Alice and the gang to the house where he is. Alice comes up to Peter and asks what happened and he says that a woman is in the house and gives her the toy car before heading back inside. Alice tries to open the toy car to get the chip, but Alex starts the car and one of the tires hits her in the chin, leaving skid marks. Alice runs into the house and tells Peter that she lost the car, much to his annoyance. As the chase for the car ensues, Alice hides beneath a bunch of trees and bushes in an alley behind a house. She soon spots the car heading into a hedge and goes after it. She then jumps over the hedge, only to run head-first into Peter in mid-air who also was pursuing the car in her direction. The Criminals then call it a day and go back to their house. While they're having Chinese food, Alice realizes that the person who was controlling the car and who was calling the police is a kid, who takes matters into his own hands after nobody believes him. During the night, Alice pretends to be Alex's friend Bradley Clovis's mother and calls Mrs. Pruitt about the missing toy car. Before Alex cuts off the conversation, his mom tells her that he had gotten the car from Mrs. Hess from across the street. Alice proclaims to her fellow criminals, "We have it." That same night, Alice and the other criminals prepare to get the car at Alex's house. The next day, Alice and the stolen dog head to the house. Alex blows a dog whistle which the dog hears and causes him to go over to the house. Alice activates the fiber optics in her glasses which turns on a camera operated from the thieves' car. Alice rings the doorbell a few times, but no one answers (because Alex has cut the doorbell wire). All the while, Alex goes to opposite sides of the house and blows the dog whistle which leads the canine to wrap its leash around Alice's legs. When Alex blows the whistle one last time, the dog runs to the back of the house, dragging Alice through the bushes, knocking off her hat and glasses until she breaks free of the leash and the stolen animal runs off. Irritated, Alice goes back to get her hat. She bends down, only for her trousers to rip open, revealing her bright-colored undies. She then asks for assistance from being "exposed," and Jernigan tells her not to draw attention to herself. She puts her hat and glasses back on and walks away disgruntled, after which the other Criminals pick her up and prepare to come back. Soon enough, Alice and the others return to the house. Alice tells Unger to block up the street so no one will come in. By chance, Alice and Beaupre meet Mrs. Hess (the very reason they were in Chicago in the first place), who is walking over to Alex's house. Alice pretends that Beaupre is her husband and tells Mrs. Hess that the two of them have just moved into the neighborhood and are waiting for a package to be delivered to their house. They tell Mrs. Hess that the delivery driver got confused, took the package to her house, and left it in the garage when nobody answered the door. Alice and Mrs. Hess go into the garage. While Mrs. Hess is looking for the package, Alice closes the garage door. Alice waylays Mrs. Hess, then straps her to a lawn chair with duct tape and gags her by placing a strip of tape over her mouth. While she is doing this, Alice says that Mrs. Hess should've made sure that she had the right package at the airport and she hopes that Mrs. Hess isn't "fond of that little boy across the street." After Mrs. Hess tries to respond through her gag, Alice kisses her on the forehead and leaves out the back door which is left open, so that Mrs. Hess will die in the cold. She is later rescued by Alex. Alice meets up with Peter and Unger who are having trouble with Alex's traps. She pokes fun at them and argues with Unger. After this, Peter says that he will go in the front of the house and then tells Unger to go to the north side and Alice to go to the south side. Alice walks towards a gate at the side of the house. She tries to open it, but is unable to. When she tries to open it from the other side, her hand gets caught in industrial strength glue. She tries to pull out her hand, but loses her glove in the process. She then goes over the gate and unsuspectingly jumps into a thick mud pit. She sinks mid-calf into the mire. Quickly losing her balance, she lands on her knees and triggers a cord which causes a flower pot to fall from the roof and knock her on the head. This causes her to face plant into the thick, sticky mud. Some time passes before she comes to. She gets up and tries to walk through the sticky mud, and ends up losing her boots. Once again she loses her balance and as she fall backwards, she trips another cord. This causes another flowerpot to fall on her head, knocking her out for a second time. More time passes before she regains consciousness from the fall. Grunting and gasping for air, stuck and sunk into the mud, she removes the flower pot and rolls over to get herself out of the mud pit. Her neat white snowsuit is now messy and blackened from the mud. When she gets to the back door, she arrives at the veranda and notices that Alex may have set a trap for her on the stairs. Realizing this, she swings on the banisters, thinking she has outwitted the kid, but then the banisters split and Alice falls onto the stairs, injuring her back. After getting up and cracking her spine back in place, she somersaults and back-flips onto the veranda. Proud of her work, she turns and goes to open the door. The floor tilts, however, and hits her in the back of the head before she falls down into the furnace room below. Beaupre hears and goes out to the veranda to look for her, but he falls through the floor as well, landing right on top of Alice. In the furnace room, Alice and Beaupre find Jernigan on a toilet. Alice notices his hair (earlier being cut by a lawnmower) to which she thinks he has gotten a haircut. Unger (who has been covered in septic fluid) then joins them, soliciting Alice to ask, "What stinks?", to which Unger tells her to shut up. After regrouping, Alice and Jernigan check the bedroom. Alice thinks that someone must be hiding under the blankets, and she prepares to strike whoever is underneath with a crowbar. It turns out to be a monkey doll, however, and Jernigan chuckles at her mistake while Alice tells him to shut up. Alice then sees Alex's pet rat Doris sitting on a hole in Jernigan's trousers. She screams and tells Jernigan not to move and to keep his voice down. She swings her crowbar at Doris who dodges and hits Jernigan in the groin instead, causing him to let out a high pitched scream. Jernigan tells her that she smacked his winky, leading Alice to retort that he should change his shorts once in a while so as to avoid having rats in his pants. The three robbers (Alice, Jernigan, and Unger) then begin to follow Alex to the attic. She, Unger and Jernigan see a trampoline below, and Alice orders both Unger and Jernigan to jump unto it so that they can give chase to Alex who has just left the building. Unger and Jernigan land on the trampoline, but it gives way and they both fall into the freezing swimming pool. A toy robot which Alex left in the basement simultaneously triggers the dumbwaiter to ascend. Alice realizes that Alex must have escaped through the dumbwaiter, and she decides to follow. Unbeknownst to her, though, Alex has removed the flooring from underneath the dumbwaiter. Alice opens the door, squeezes herself through the small opening, and tries to sit inside. Realizing her mistake too late, she falls through the shaft, screaming until she hits the bottom. The fall hurts her to the point that she is unable to move. She is later seen scrunched up in a temporary squatting position as she is carried away by the FBI and arrested. In jail, Alice, now having got the chicken pox from Alex, takes her mugshot with the other criminals. Quotes * "Little boys do have wild imaginations, don't they?" * (after bending over and ripping her pants) "I need assistance. I'm exposed" * "You got hit with a book?" (when she sees Unger and Beaupre in pain after they get knocked over by Alex's traps) * (After being called "dumb" by Unger) "Excuse me Mr Unger, I didn't get taken down by an infant." * "You got a haircut?" (to Jernigan after noticing what had happened to his hair) * "Well, if you changed your shorts once in a while, you wouldn't have rats in your pants!" (to Jernigan when he says that she smacked his winky) * "Here I come, you little brat - aaaaaaaaagggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" (when she tries to catch Alex) * "Ouch." (last line) Trivia *Alice is the first female villain in the Home Alone franchise. *She is the only female on her team. * Peter Beaupre is the only character Alice respects; she is also his second-in-command. * She looks down on both Unger and Jernigan as inferiors. * Alice has a fear of rodents and claims she "hates dogs". * She is 5 feet 8 inches tall, and has a lean physique capable of gymnastics. * Rya Kihlstedt was 27 years old when she starred as Alice. * The bucket of glue she sticks her hand into is actually extra-strength flooring adhesive. * In the novelization of the film by Todd Strasser, Alice is knocked into the mud by cinder blocks instead of flower pots. Alex Pruitt has the whole scene filmed on camera. * Alice appears to be somewhat remorseless and manipulative though to a much greater extent than some of the other characters, mainly due to her taking delight in attempting to murder Mrs. Hess and could be a sociopath/psychopath based on her behavioral characteristics. *Like Marv Murchins **Both fell multiple stories down to the basement. However Alice fell through an elevator, while Marv fell from a hole near the front door. **Both got scared of an animal on their partner. Alice notices a rat near Burton Jernigan’s crotch and whacked it with a hockey stick, while in Marv’s case, a spider landed on Harry Lyme’s chest causing him to hit Harry in the middle of the chest. ***Both said,”Don’t move!” Gallery A4769251-7CED-46D8-B348-E80D32704E64.jpeg Category:Characters with mugshots Category:North Korean terrorist group Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Home Alone 3 characters